Thunder and Lightning
by KDaisyH
Summary: Keira and Emily have been saving all of their adult lives to be able to move down to London. But what happens when they finally move and Keira meets a boy with chocolate eyes and skinny jeans? Has she found her knight in shining armour? Danisnotonfire/OC & AmazingPhil/OC with hints of KickThePJ/OC & Crabstickz/OC . Tell me what you think! DISCONTINUED
1. Coffee stains and Bubble-gum hair

**Well here you go, my first ever Dan and Phil fanfiction. I've loved their videos for a while and after reading a lot of other fanfictions about them (seriously, it's like I never sleep anymore) I decided I'd write one of my own. Please be gentle with it and let me know what you think :) **

* * *

Chapter 1 - Coffee stains and Bubble-gum hair

This was it. After five years of saving I was finally moving to London.

'Oi! Shitface! Move your arse or we're going to be late!'

That was my friend Emily, pleasant vocabulary she has isn't it.

'All right pig farts, I'm on my way, calm your tits!' I yelled back at her just as I heard footsteps galloping down the hallway.

'nooooo!' I turned around to see my best friend cupping her boobs whilst trying to impersonate the 'calm your tits' meme. A cackle escaped my throat as I clasped my hand over my mouth. Man, living in my favourite city with this girl was going to be amazing.

I couldn't wait to move down to London. Ever since I was 15 I had a dream to live there. For the last three years me and Emily had shared a flat in Basingstoke whilst working night shifts at the local bar to save up enough money to move whilst going to college in the day time. It was a pretty shit life. And we lived in a pretty shit apartment. But it was all worth it just for this day. I looked around at the small room I had called mine since I was 17.

The coffee stained carpet from when Emily realised that I karate chop anyone who wakes me up in the morning, even if they do have a mug containing the drink of the gods. The old torn chaise long that I always fell asleep on after a night out. The ripped paper on the bedroom walls where I'd recently taken down my pictures and memories to shove in a box and take with me (shit, the landlord was going to shoot me). And finally the suitcase sat on my bed, heaving with clothes which had been scrunched up into tiny balls in my attempt to make them fit. I was never any good at folding; what was the point in folding something to pack that I was just going to take out and fold again anyway when we got to our new apartment?

I let my eyes glance over the room one more time before turning round to study my appearance in the full length mirror attached to the wall. If I was as boring as my parents wanted me to be then I'd still be stuck with my shoulder length blonde hair and un-pierced skin. But as soon as I left the confinements of my childhood home, my hair had been dyed a pastel pink and flowed down to my mid back. A helix piercing had also been added to my ear with a small poke-ball dangling down from it. The one thing I couldn't change about me though was my height. I stood at 5ft 4in which made me look like a gnome when stood next to anyone I knew. Apart from Emily that is. She was also 5ft 4in but the main difference between us was that whilst she was stick thin, I had a thin layer of puppy fat still lingering from my teenage years. I'd resulted to the conclusion that Satan hated me.

Apart from that, we both stood out in a crowd. Me with my Bubble-gum princess lookalike hair and Em along side me looking like sonic with blue hair layered on top of her head. And somehow - I have no idea how - she pulled it off! I smiled to myself whilst staring back at the mirror, I was wearing my usual baggy Ramones jumper and pale faded skinny jeans, accompanied with my long 'granddad' socks and a black beanie over the top of my head. My eyes had been lined with my usual smoky eyeliner and I'd applied a layer of mascara to my eyelashes to hide the fact that they were naturally blonde, and therefore invisible. The same went for my eyebrows. I looked my self up and down one more time, happy with the result. I was ready.

I walked out of my room dragging my suitcase behind me into the hall way. Man this thing was heavy.

'Hey! Ball sack! Give me a hand with this thing, it weighs a ton!' I screamed through the flat. Just as the words left my mouth, my little sonic skipped round the corner to help me drag my bags out to the door.

Once our bags were ready for us to leave, we turned to look at our home one more time. It looked... empty. I saw Emily hold her hand out to me.

'Ready Keira?' she asked with a worried look in her eye.

'Ready.' I replied taking her hand to squeeze only to then release it so that I could grab my bags to take to the taxi which was waiting outside our building to take us to the train station. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. I promise I'll update soon!**


	2. Middle class bitch

**Hello chickens :) Well I couldn't sleep so luckily for you that means another chapter, Yay! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, adios!**

* * *

I watched the trees wiz past the window of the train as I sat opposite to my best friend. We both had our iPods plugged in but we were still communicating using a piece of paper. I noticed Emily slide the scrap of paper that I found in the bottom of my bag to me whilst I mumbled along to the orgasmic voice of Taylor Momsen blaring through my headphones. I had to keep reminding myself to not sing out loud, I doubt the old man sitting across from me doing his crossword would appreciate that. I looked at Em's scribbles on the paper.

_'What are you thinking?'_ I was surprised she even asked that. Most of the time she knew exactly what I was thinking, and I knew what she was thinking. We worked together like that, it was like we were twins accidently separated at birth. This was also why I could tell her anything.

_'I'm scared'_ I wrote back. It was true, I was scared. I'd never lived in a big city before. Till the age of 17 I'd lived in a village in the middle of no where then only did I move to the outskirts of a town that I knew like the back of my hand and now I was on my way to the capitol of England, one of the busiest cities in the country. And I was scared shitless.

I looked up to see an understanding look on my best friends face as she reached her hand across the table to grab mine. I could tell my her eyes that she was scared too.

I reached over to squeeze her hand just as a middle aged woman walked into the compartment we were sat in. She took one look at the colour of our hair, then turned her eyes down to look at our entwined hands and gave a scoff.

One thing you should know about me is that I get pissed off easily. Especially if it's something to do with rights. Now I've never been into politics or anything (seriously, I don't even understand inflation and crap like that) but when someone gets judged just by the way they look or by what they believe in, my blood starts to boil and I will not stand for it. I looked from the woman to Emily to see a pleading look on her face. I could tell my her eyes that she was begging me not to do this. But I could also see that she knew I wasn't going to listen to her.

'Excuse me, is something wrong?' I said flatly to the obviously middle class bitch.

'No, nothing. I just don't feel entirely comfortable with you flaunting your "_ways_" in public that's all. Now lets keep things civil shall we?' Oh hell no, I was way past civil. I yanked my hand away from Emily's as I stood up attempting to stare the woman in the eye. Unfortunately she was a good 6in taller than me. Yet she still looked intimidated.

'Let me ask you a question' I said to her, making it plain to see that I was not going to be pleasant.

She stood there silenced.

'If you saw a man and a woman walking down the streets holding hands. Would you say anything?'

Again silence.

'_Well_?' I was not letting her get away with this.

'N..n..no I don't think I would..' she stuttered. Oh yeah, this bitch was mine. I leaned back against the side of the carriage crossing my arms over my chest. I could see Em still sat in her seat trying not to crack up laughing. She was way too used to my outbursts. Well they happened often enough.

'Then would you kindly explain to me your problem with me holding hands with my friend? Since that is all we are. _Friends_. Yet even if we were a couple. Why should you have a problem with that?'

Queen bitch looked astonished. By now most of the people in the carriage around us had turned to look our way, waiting eagerly for the woman's response. I was enjoying the look of pain on her face way too much.

'I.. uh.. I don't know.. I suppose.. I was wrong. I do apologise'

'Apology accepted.'

With this I stepped to the side, allowing the woman to squeeze past me as she hurried into another carriage whilst at least 20 pairs of eyes glared at her.

'Fucking hell Keira! I thought you were going to _punch_ her!' Emily exclaimed through giggles. I turned around to laugh with her whilst holding my jumper out at the bottom to look like a skirt and saying in the most posh voice I could muster.

'Well one wouldn't like to be rude now would we' This sent us both into fits of giggles until I felt a hand on my lower back.

'Now that was quite a show' I heard a deep voice whisper into my ear. I stopped moving and turned around in the aisle to see warm chocolate eyes staring into my own blue orbs. I couldn't breathe.

'Uh.. Thanks' I mumbled. Fuck, he was a panty destroyer!

'No problem' He smirked. Shit. Dimples. He had _dimples_! Oh my kryptonite.

'Someone had to tell her, and if it wasn't you then it was going to be me' _Breathing_? What is this breathing you speak of?

'Either way. I thought it was impressive' I had to remind my self to smile so that I didn't look like my old demented goldfish 'flounder'. Seriously, that was the most retarded fish I had ever known.

'Uh, thanks' Could I seriously not think of any other words to say!

'No problem, again.' That smirk again, are you kidding me! I was going to have to get out a change of clothes at this rate.

'Anyway, see you around bubble-gum' He smiled at me one last time before turning around and exiting the compartment.

'Holy Jesus mother of Christ, he was gorgeous!' Oh how my friend was subtle.

'Tell me about it' I sunk back into my seat and went to plug my earphones back in. Only to realise there was a piece of paper in my hand containing 11 digits and 3 words.

_'Call me - Dan.'_

* * *

**Yes indeed. He is a panty destroyer. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Sonic Senses

**Ola! I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters so far! Here's chapter 3 :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Sonic Senses

I stared down at the piece of paper in my hand. Was I dreaming?

'Keira, what's that?' Emily got up to sit next to me so that she could peer over my shoulder at the scrap of paper that I now noticed was an old Starbucks receipt. Huh, caramel latte? That's what I always drink.

'Shit! Is that Mr Dimples' number?!'

'Uh, yeah. I guess so. What shall I do with it?' I was still staring at the numbers on the receipt like they were going to vanish as soon as I blinked. Uh, that reminded me of that Doctor Who episode. I mustn't blink. Jesus was that programme scary sometimes.

'Well putting his number in your phone would be a good start.' Emily reached over me to grab my IPhone from where it was sat on the table, proceeding to tap the numbers into my contacts under 'Mr Dimples'.

'There. Now you can call him once we're set up at the new flat. But for now, I think the next stop is ours so we better get ready.' Emily hopped back over to her seat to grab her bags. I only then realised that she had been sitting on my suitcase which now had a dainty bum-print on the top of it.

I could see the sign for Paddington station through the train window as I snapped back to reality.

'What? Oh yeah sure' I said, plastering a fake smile on my face. After all these years of wanting to move to London, now all I could think about was the boy in the skinny jeans and Muse T-shirt. What was going on?

No. I won't let anyone distract me from this day. I'd waited 5 years for this to come and I'm not going to let it go by in a haze.

I put my phone back in my pocket as I turned to pick up my bags from the seat next to me. God, I'd forgotten how heavy these suitcases were. What did I pack? A baby elephant?

'Here. Let me help you with that.'

I knew that voice. I turned round to see Mr Dimples, uh, I mean Dan (that was his name right?) grabbing my suitcases from where I'd dropped them into the isle when he startled me.

'Um, I'm okay thanks, honestly.'

He ignored me and lifted my bag onto his shoulder. Wow he was tall, he had to be _at least_ 6ft 5in.

'Jesus Christ, Bubble-gum!' He was straining under the weight of the bright pink suitcase 'What have you got in here? You're whole house?'

'Basically' I replied. He looked confused as he indicated for me to walk in front of him with my other bag.

'I'm moving house' I explained 'That's why me and Em have so many bags. Most of our stuff is at the flat already but we didn't realise we had so much left at home until this morning'

I could see Emily from under Dan's arm giggling at the memory of us trying to fit a third of our apartment into four bags earlier this morning. It was no easy task.

'Ohh, that makes more sense'

We continued to walk off of the train as it stopped. Dan placed my bag onto the platform for me. He then turned to my flatmate.

'So your name's Em, right? I'm assuming that's short for Emily or Emma or something?' He questioned.

'Emily. But I prefer Em. It's quicker to say' Why was I feeling slightly jealous?

'Sounds fair enough to me. I'm Dan by the way, if you didn't already know from my note' he suddenly glanced to me, flashing a wink in my direction.

Yep. Fainting was a possibility right now.

'Now, Bubble-gum.' He said, turning to face me 'It seems you're the only one I don't know the name of. It's got to be something pretty, I'm sure of it'

Another wink? Seriously? Didn't he realise what he was doing to me?!

Shit. I haven't answered yet. Can I talk? Well I suppose I better give it a go.

'Uh, I, I'm Keira' Great. Good going there Keira. Make yourself look like an illiterate fool.

'Well, Keira' He was grabbing my hand, what was he doing. Shit, was he going to kiss my hand?

'It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance' He said bending over and brushing his lips across my knuckles. Yep. My ovaries definitely just exploded.

'Well you're very welcome' I replied with a curtsey. A curtsey?! What the fuck was I doing! I'm at a train station not a fucking ball! Dan looked up at me from his current position, giggling at my reaction. God, why did his laugh have to sound like angels singing?

'Well I suppose I better be off' Dan said straightening up to his full height. What? Really? So soon? 'I've got to go meet my friend. He'll go mental if I'm late. Poor sod won't know what to do with himself, even if he is 5 years older than me' Dan smirked.

'Well thanks for all your help with the bags and everything. I'd have probably gone arse over tit trying to get off that train if it wasn't for you' It was very true. My balance was bad at the best of times.

'It was my pleasure. Don't forget to send me a text soon, yeah? Or call me or something? Me and my friend could show you two round London?'

'Sounds wonderful' Emily chirped.

'Great! Well I'll talk to you later then?'

'Definitely' I replied.

'See you around, Em' Dan leaned in to give Emily a one armed hug which she returned.

'Talk to you later Bubble-gum' He hugged me tightly before turning around to exit the platform.

As soon as he was a safe distance away I heard the little blue haired monster next to me squeal as she jumped up and down on the spot doing what I knew was her 'happy dance'.

'Oh. My. God. I totally ship it!' She blurted out through squeals. I started laughing at her.

'Ship what, you loser?' I said affectionately, wrapping my arm around her shoulders to try and stop her jumping. More and more people were beginning to stare in our direction.

'You two! You are like perfect for each other!'

'Do you really think so?' I didn't know about that. I mean sure he was drop dead sexy and we seemed to get along okay but I barely knew the guy. And why would he want me anyway?

'Yes! My Sonic senses are tingling' Emily exclaimed as she picked up her bags and marched toward the street.

Maybe London was going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

**Voila! Chapter 4 should be out tomorrow so keep an eye out and tell me what you think so far! I also need one girl for a future chapter so send me your name and a description of yourself in the reviews and it could be you! **


	4. An Antidote for Boredom

**Well hello there! Here's the fourth instalment of my little story, hope you're all liking it so far :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 - An antidote for boredom

'Welcome home!' Announced Emily as we walked through the door of our new flat. It was perfect. There may have been boxes piled up high in the hallway but I couldn't believe just how gorgeous this place was.

As you walked through the heavy front door of our top floor apartment you were met with a blinding light from where the sun coming through the glass wall opposite you reflected off the white paint on the walls.

Yep, that's right. We had the top floor _and_ an entire glass wall which overlooked the city of London. I let out an inner fangirl squeal. I'd seen the place which was going to be my new home before of course, but it was all so much more real now that I could see Emily walking over to the kitchen to put on the kettle which we'd set up last time we were here. I was living in London!

I walked through the kitchen and past the breakfast bar dragging my suitcase and bag behind me into the adjoining living room,

Me and Em had been here a total of 5 times before to set up all of the furniture and everything so that we wouldn't have to worry about that today because we knew we'd be tired from the train journey. And we were.

It was only 3 in the afternoon but it felt like 3 in the morning. We'd had to get up at 6 to finish packing the rest of our things to bring on the train with us today. Then we nearly missed the train and had to run to catch it; it had been a tiring day. I flopped down on the comfy 'L' shaped red sofa that me and my flatmate had bought the week before. Oh I could just fall asleep right here.

'Keira, do you want a cup of coffee?' I heard Emily ask from the other side of the room. Well how could I refuse.

'Yeah thanks, that would be good. I need something to keep me up, I'm knackered, I feel like I've just run a marathon'

'Ha, you're not the only one' She handed me my coffee in my favourite Marvel mug before falling down next to me. 'But you can't sleep yet'

'Why the fuck not?' I _really_ wanted to sleep.

'You, my friend, need to ring Mr Dimples'

Oh yeah. I'd almost forgot about him. Oh wait, no, there he is, that smirking face had once again infiltrated my mind and caused butterflies to rise in my belly.

'Oh yeah' I said vaguely 'But what if he doesn't actually want me to call him? What if he was just being friendly?' My mind was riddled with doubt.

'Are you shitting me here mo fo? He wouldn't have given you his number if he didn't want you to call him. Now do it before I do!' She was basically jumping up and down in her seat.

'Okay okay!' God she was enthusiastic when she was excited.

I pulled my IPhone out of my back pocket and gave an inward giggle at my Adventure Time 'Marceline' phone cover. What? Just because I'm 20 doesn't mean I don't think Remember You is the most heart breaking song ever!

I looked over to see Emily staring at me expectantly. Was I going to regret this?

I searched through my contacts before finding the right number and clicking the dial button. I could hear the ringing.

*ring* what if he doesn't pick up? *ring* what if he doesn't want to talk to me? *ring* I should hang u-

'Hello?' God was his voice sexy.

'Uh, hey, it's Keira. From the train station?'

'Oh hey Bubble-gum, how you doing?' I let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding all this time.

'Not bad thanks, you?'

'I'm a lot better now that you called' I could hear him smiling down the phone and this caused my stomach to flip. How did he do this to me? 'If I'm completely honest, I was scared you were just going to throw my number away in the first bin you saw' He chuckled. I could tell it was a nervous chuckle, why would he be nervous?

'Why would I do that? You're fucking gor- uh, I mean, you seemed really nice' Well that was a lovely case of word vomit there.

'Oh really? Well you seemed very charming yourself'

'Hey ,Dan. Have you seen my Sonic game?' I heard a deep voice shout from down the phone.

'Yeah it's in the PS3 in the living room' Dan yelled back to the mystery man. It must have been his friend he was talking about earlier. 'What do you need it for anyway?'

'I'm booorrreedd!'

There was a moment of silence.

'Hang on a sec' I heard Dan reply to his friend 'I think I have an idea. Hey Bubble-gum?'

'Yes?' I replied tentatively

'Do you and Em want that tour round London since I seem to have a small child to keep entertained? Ouch!' I giggled as I heard what sounded like a pillow hitting Dan in the head.

'Uh yeah sure, sounds good'

'Great, text me your address and me and Phil will come over and pick you up as soon as I beat his arse for hitting me with a pillow'

'Haha, okay, I'll see you soon then?' Emily's eyes shot up as she heard what I'd said.

'Cool. See you later sweet cheeks'

I heard the line go dead as Emily pounced on me, eager for information.

'What the fuck was that? When are you seeing him?!' Wow, if she smiled any bigger her face would rip in two.

'WE are going out to see London with Dan and his friend Phil so we better get changed because I have no idea how long it's going to be before they get here-' As soon as I'd mentioned that we were going out, Em was running to her room as quick as she could whilst dragging a bag the size of a small hippo behind her.

I chuckled to myself before getting off the sofa and dragging my own bags to my room at the other side of the flat, texting my address to Dan as I walked.

My room was the bigger of the two bedroom because of the space I needed for my piano and guitar. Yes, I was one of those girls. If I had it my way then I would earn my money by playing concerts every night and then sleeping all day. But unfortunately that was a rarity, so I just stuck to making videos to put up on YouTube every week. I wasn't very well known though. I only had about 100 subscribers but they were all so wonderful that I could probably tell you all their names and what they're like. I'd rather have that then have thousands of subscribers that I'd never even bothered to talk to, this way it felt more like a giant family, and I liked it.

I dragged my suitcase over to my bed before heaving it on top of the patchwork comforter that my mum had made for me when I was little. Each year she would sew on a new line of patches so that it grew as I grew. It was one of my prized possessions.

I flung open my suitcase and began rifling through it until I found the clothes I was looking for. I pulled out my black fitted 'cats shooting lightening bolts out of their eyes in space' t-shirt (who wouldn't want that!) (**AN: I actually have one ;)** ) and roughly bleached jeans. I looked around at the pile of clothes on my bed. Well, I could tidy all that up later.

I changed out of my Ramones jumper into my chosen outfit, keeping my granddad socks on to keep my feet warm in the harsh autumn weather of Britain and to stop my shoes rubbing on my feet. I went over to the mirror in my en suit bathroom to touch up my make-up, making sure that my smoky eyes hadn't turned into raccoon eyes throughout the day. Next I turned my attention to my hair. Luckily I had dyed it the day before so the colour was still strong and not fading to a horrible orangey colour. It hung down over my shoulders in it's natural wavy state; well this was good, it meant I didn't have to do much with it. I grabbed an Alice band from my nearby make-up back and placed it into my hair to keep my fringe out of my eyes. There, that was better.

Going through to the hallway to pick up my old black doc martins I heard a knock at the door closely followed by a squeal from Emily as she appeared round the corner. Well that didn't take them very long to get here, I wonder how far away they lived. I tugged my boots onto my feet and placed my hand on the door handle taking a deep breathe. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Ta da! Next chapter should be up tomorrow at some point (probably midnight-ish GMT because I never sleep :S) Don't forget to send me descriptions of yourself so that you can be used as a character in future chapters. I've decided to use as many people as I can so that means guys too. Speak to you next time. Hope you enjoyed Ciao!**

**Oops, I just realised, I haven't told you guys a great deal about me :S Well if you want to know more then my Twitter is KDaisyH , my Tumblr is 'ohheytheredaisy' and my YouTube which I post new videos on every Tuesday is 'CookieBoxOfSocks' so go check them out and tell me what you think :D**


	5. What A Coinkidink

**Hey guys and gals! This is my first attempt at writing from Dan's POV so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 - What A Coinkidink

'Cool. See you later sweet cheeks' I hung up the phone as I dodged another pillow from Phil. God he must've been bored.

'So what're we doing today then?' He really was like a big child. Despite the fact that he was 5 years older than me, most of the time Phil felt like a younger brother than an older one. For the last 3 years we had been living together, I was always the one to do the tidying and to book the appointments. All he did was the grocery shopping and tell me when I was late for anything. Christ, we sounded like a married couple.

'_We_, my mentally age confused friend are taking two gorgeous girls on a tour round London'

Phil just stared at me in disbelief, his mouth hanging open and his blue eyes widening. He looked just like a Goldein.

'How the hell did you swing that?!' Phil spluttered. How he was completely unaware of my natural charm around ladies I wasn't sure. Ha, what was I on about, I was one of the most socially awkward people I knew. Except for my goldfish like housemate that was, whenever he was near a girl he just froze and couldn't speak, I felt bad for him sometimes, he wasn't very experienced. Today was just a fluke though, I don't know what it was about Keira, but some how I found here easy to talk to.

'Well I just used my natural charisma like always' I smirked at him.

'Dan, we both know you have about as much charisma as a Furby, now what's the deal with these girls! Where did you meet them, and can I have one?' It was true. Furbys had no charisma whatsoever, they were just demented toys that should be burnt at the stake. That reminds me, I still need to thank PJ for stealing Phil's Furby and burning it. I chuckled to myself before answering.

'I've got more charisma than _your_ Furby' I winked at him causing a 'Phil's signature pout' to appear on his face. Bless him. 'And _those_ _girls_ are the reason why I was late meeting you downtown today, I was helping one of them with her bags on the train. They've just moved to London and both had bags the size of a heffalump. As for you having one, I don't even know if I can have one yet, I don't know if they're single.'

Phil's face dropped as I mentioned the possibility that the two best friends might already be in relationships. Honestly it was the thing which had been worrying me the most since I'd met them as well.

'Well I guess there's only one way to find out. We'd better get changed, we'll go and pick them up when we're ready, Keira's going to text me their address.

'Okay, yell at me when you're ready' Phil called as he walked down the hallway to his room.

I turned around and walked in the opposite direction towards my own bedroom. Phil had insisted when we moved here that we sleep on separate sides of the house since the last time we lived together he had to put up with my loud 'sleep sneezing' whenever I was ill. Poor man. It was truly terrifying.

I wandered into my room, flicking on my amber lamp as I walked past the table. The room lit up in and orangey glow. Along with the fairy lights hung around my room ( I know, manly right), my room looked like it was on fricking death star mode. I leant over my bed to my mac, flicking onto Spotify to start playing some Muse whilst I was getting ready. Thank God Phil liked Muse too or he'd probably go mental with how often I played their music.

'You're my plug in baby..' I mumbled along to the lyrics as I searched through my draws. I knew my 'HOWL' top was here somewhere. Aha, there it is.

I dragged it out along with a grey cardigan before yanking the black band top over my head and throwing it in the direction of the laundry basket. I reached to my shelf, grabbing the chocolate scented Lynx before dousing my body in it. It smelt so good! I got changed into my chosen outfit, keeping my black skinny jeans on from earlier. To be fair, I'd only been wearing them a few hours and I hadn't spilt anything on them ... yet.

I walked into the en suite bathroom brushing my teeth (you never know, I could get a kiss?) and checking my appearance in the mirror one more time, fixing my hair as I walked out of the door to find Phil sat on the sofa playing Mario kart wearing his signature red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my IPhone with it's Adventure time 'Finn' cover on it and stared at the screen. Keira had sent me her address. Well there was a surprise.

'Uh, Phil?'

'Yeah?' He answered, not even looking away from the television screen.

'You're never going to believe this' I said with a chuckle, I still couldn't believe it.

'Believe what?' Phil paused the game to look at me with a confused expression.

'Keira just sent me her new address. Her and Emily are living in the flat above us'

'What?!' Phil jumped out of his seat and started staring at the ceiling as if it was suddenly made of glass and he could see through to the girls' apartment.

'Yeah. How freaky's that? I meet some girls by accident, they're awesome, they agrees to go out with us AND they live in the same building as us? This is just too good to be true'

'You can say that again...' Phil was biting his lip, he only ever did that when he was worried or thinking too hard.

'Buddy, what are you thinking?' I asked cautiously.

'You don't think they're.. Phans do you?' I couldn't help myself, I just cracked up laughing. Phil looked hurt at my outburst.

'Really Phil? That's what you're worried about? They could be creepy stalkers who plan to cut off our heads and all you care about is whether they watch our videos or not! But for what it's worth, I don't think they do know about us, I mean, they didn't freak out at the train station when they met me and even if they were phans, what would be so bad about that? They seem like nice girls, at least they aren't crazy 'Phan' shippers, now that would be a disaster' It seriously would. One time, a girl followed us nearly all the way home begging for us just to hold hands with each other, it took us almost an hour to lose her!

'Yeah I suppose you have a point' He started to look more relaxed 'We should watch our step though, make sure they are normal before we take anything further.'

'Don't worry, I'm a picky bastard anyway, they're going to have to work hard to impress me'

I walked over to the door to pull on my high tops, making sure not to get sprayed in the eye by the air freshener before grabbing my coat and walking out the door with Phil. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

**And that's another chapter done :) Tell me what you think and keep leaving descriptions of yourselves in the reviews so that I can put you into later chapters of the story! See you later 3**


	6. Eye-sex

**Hello Lovelies, sorry it's been so long since I posted but I had to write a chapter for a friend's story and then started procrastinating on YouNow :S But anyway, I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Eye-sex

'Well open the door then!' I heard Emily moan as I was brought back to reality. I only just realised I must have been standing with my hand on the door knob for a good 5 minutes before I came back to my senses.

'Right, yeah' I turned the handle of the door swinging it open to reveal Dan leaning against the door frame looking incredibly sexy. He'd changed out of his black band T-shirt into a white singlet and grey cardigan which showed off just enough of his flawless skin. Jesus he looked gorgeous.

Standing just behind him was a boy who was equally as good looking. He wore skinny jeans like Dan but had opted for a slightly more formal plaid button up shirt which showed off the muscles in his arms. He wasn't as muscular as his flat mate but still looked strong enough to put up a good fight.

Looking up to his face I realised that he had the same haircut as his friend although his hair was black and his fringe was parted to the opposite side. I would have thought they were brothers if it wasn't for the obvious difference in skin tone. Dan having sun kissed olive skin whilst his companion having skin so pale it looked almost translucent.

Their eyes were also very different colours. Where Dan's eyes that I'd met so many times that day were a warm chocolate that you could easily find yourself drowning in, the black haired boy who I couldn't remember the name of had eyes so blue that they immediately caught your attention and dragged you in. Although at the current time his eyes were only on Emily and from what I could see, here eyes were only on him.

I looked up to see Dan looking me up and down with his signature smirk.

'Not looking too bad Bubble-gum' He stated with a wink in my direction.

'Not so bad yourself Mr Dimples' If he insisted on calling me Bubble-gum, then he was going to be Mr Dimples. Case closed.

'Why thank you' I looked over to Emily to see if she had broken eye contact with Dan's friend yet and I was surprised to see that she hadn't. This was odd, Em hated making eye contact with people, it always made her feel awkward.

'Well anyway, before these two have full on eye-sex, I should probably introduce this drooling puppy as my flat mate Phil' I chuckled as I saw Emily blushing a deep crimson at Dan's outburst.

'Thanks, Dan, thanks' Wow Phil's voice was deep. Oops, it seemed Emily had been captured again. Better break her out.

'Nice to meet you Phil. And for those of you who don't know this spaced out little Sonic over here, this is my best friend Emily' Well that seemed to work. She looked up to slap me on the arm lightly with her purse before returning her attention back to Phil.

'It really is nice to meet you Phil. And good to see you again too Dan, thanks for the help with the bags by the way.'

'No problem, just call me your knight in shining armour' Why did he always have to glance over at me whenever he said anything that would make any normal girl with ovaries melt? My womanly egg producing parts couldn't take it much longer!

'I'll make sure to keep that in mind' I giggled, hoping no one noticed I was fighting an inner war with the part of my brain telling me to jump on him right there and then. Luckily Emily saved me.

'But how did you guys get here so fast? I swear Keira only text you about 5 minutes ago?'

'Oh yeah, about that' I could see Phil turning a shade of pink as he started to explain. 'Turns out, you're living right above us. We live in the flat below you.'

I could've sworn my heart dropped right out of my arse, into the elevator and halfway down the street. Did he just say they were living below us?

'No way!' I saw a grin spread across Emily's face as she started jumping on the spot and grabbing onto my arm.

'Isn't this so cool Keira! We were worried we wouldn't know anyone but we've only been here half an hour and already we have two hot guys who live in the same building as us!'

Yep, I wasn't the only one who suffered from word vomit. My flat mate was a frequent sufferer too.

'Oops, didn't mean to say that...' I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Emily's face returning back to its blushing state.

I caught Dan's eye as he was laughing at Phil's expression to Em's outburst. He looked like an old granny had just streaked naked in front of him. It was hilarious!

'Right, I can't take much more of this awkward sexual tension, shall we go see London?' Dan had obviously sensed the connection between Phil and Emily as well.

'Yes, I think that would be a very good idea. Come on Em, time to step away from fish face Sonic and get back to normal.'

'Hey! I'm not that bad!' I chuckled to myself as I grabbed my bag and walked out of our front door to meet Dan, turning around to wait for Emily before I locked the flat behind her.

The four of us wandered down the short hallway, past the fire escape and to the lift, ready to embark on an adventure round London.

* * *

**Voila, I hope you liked, sorry it's so short, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer in the future but I currently just wrote this at 1AM. Thanks to all the reviews I've had, everybody who has left a character description will be going into the story at some point although the roles of PJ and Chris's girlfriends have already been taken, sorry! But I promise you I will give you all a decent part. Love you all so much and thanks for those of you who checked out my YouTube CookieBoxOfSocks , it means a lot 3**


	7. The Place

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated but here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Place

'It's Adventure Time, c'mon grab your friends, we'll go to very distant lands' Dan sang as we walked down the pavement just outside of our flat, heading to the tube. It was only a short walk as we made sure when we bought the flat, because since we planned to move to London, neither me or Emily had bothered to learn to drive. We just had Oyster cards crying in our handbags.

I turned to Dan with wide eyes as I registered what theme tune he was singing 'You do _not _watch Adventure Time?!' I almost squealed at him.

'Oh hells yeah! It is the best show ever! Apart from the first series of Pokémon that is.' He looked over at me from the corner of his eye, a smirk pulling at the corner of his perfect lips... Wait, what? 'Don't tell me you don't like it?' I had to shake myself in order to be able to speak again.

'Are you kidding me? It's the only thing I watch! I even have a Marceline phone case, look!' I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket to show Dan the plastic case with a cartoon vampire printed on the back. Most people would take the piss out of me for being so emotionally attached to a kids show but Dan's eyes seemed to light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

'That's so weird, I have a Finn case!' Dan reached into the back pocket of his black skinny jeans to fish out his phone. Damn they really were skinny! I wonder if I could fit my hand in his back pocket... Christ sakes Keira! Where the hell did that come from!

I looked away quickly as I felt a blush spreading across the freckles that sprinkled my nose and cheeks. Did I like Dan? Don't be silly, I hardly knew him!

How could I like someone who I'd only met a couple of hours ago? But then again he was into the same things as I was, and he really was bloody gorgeous, what with his brown fringe that was turning slightly curly from the drizzling of rain that had started 5 minutes ago (obviously straightened), the deep chocolate eyes that you could get lost in and the crooked smirk that could make your belly do more flips than Tom Daley off of a diving board. And not to mention how good those skinny jeans made his arse look! I mean-

'Keira?'

'Hmm yeah what?' Shit, had Dan just noticed me staring at him? Crap, fuck, shit.

'Are you okay? You looked like you were in another world or something?' I glanced up to see a look of concern on Dan's face.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, sometimes I just think of something and end up having a mini argument in my head... Wow that sounded like I need to see a therapist' I swear I always say the wrong things at the wrong times.

Dan chuckled 'It's fine Bubble-gum, I do exactly the same sometimes. Mostly when Phil's talking to me and I want to block him out'

'Hey! I heard that!' Phil yelled. Him and Emily were walking about 10ft behind us looking like they were in deep conversation, but I could tell the only thing they were concentrating on was their hands that were swinging next to each other as they walked, occasionally grazing against one another before flinching away again like nervous school children. I wondered how long it would be before those two ended up in each others beds.

We finally reached the tube station, me and Dan walking in ahead of Phil and Emily until I stopped to look at the destinations board.

'So, Dan. Where exactly are we going?' I didn't know anywhere in London so I was counting on these two boys to show us where to go. Okay, maybe one boy since the other was practically drooling over my best friend, but they were so adorable I couldn't be angry.

Dan turned back to me with a smirk on his face before reaching down the grab my hand.

'Don't worry about that, as long as you trust me, I can promise you we'll be going to the best place you will ever see in your life.'

He stared into my eyes as I stared back into his. Suddenly I was well away of the fact that we were stood facing each other with only about 30cm between our bodies. I could feel the heat radiating from him as his hand shifted in mine so that our fingers were now interlocked.

'So, do you trust me?' He breathed, making me shudder. I barely knew this boy! What if him and his friend did this all the time just to pick up random girls? What if they were really leading us to a slaughter house where they would rape and kill us? What if we got lost? What if...

'I trust you' I managed to say in a shaky voice. How could I not! No matter how long ago I had met Dan, In that precise moment, I trusted him more than anyone else I had ever met. We seemed to have a connection that I couldn't explain. Even if we were only just friends, we just kind of ... fit.

'Well that's good then' Dan said with a smirk, stepping back from me slightly yet still keeping my hand in his. ' For a second there I was scared you were going to say you didn't.'

'Can you blame me?' I chuckled 'I have just agreed to go off somewhere unknown with a guy I only met a few hours ago who could be an axe murderer for all I know.'

Dan looked at me again, a smile playing at the corner of his lips that only a few moments ago were so close to mine. ' Don't worry Bubble-gum. I'll keep you safe from any axe murderers we come across' He said with a wink before turning around to find Phil and Emily.

He must have spotted them in the sea of people behind us that I was too short to see over because he began guiding me through the crowd with me in front of him, one hand on my waist and one hand still holding mine.

Eventually we found them stood at the entrance of the tube station looking around confused. It was obvious that they had realised we were gone but didn't know where we were. Suddenly Phil saw Dan's head towering above the crowd and pointed us out to Emily.

'Hey, where did you two go off to? You were here one minute and the next you were gone!' Phil feigned panic dramatically, making Emily giggle like a little school girl.

Me and Dan chuckled at the obvious connection between them, it wasn't going to be long I could tell.

'Well little miss over here wanted to go and see the destination board but I told her we wouldn't need it. We're going to _the_ place.' Dan explained as he looked over at his best friend. Phil nodded his head as he caught on to what Dan was saying. Leaving me and Emily in the dark about where we were travelling to.

I looked over to Emily to see her eyes flickering between my own and my hand that was still hidden in one of Dan's massive paws. She saw me catch her looking and gave me that one look that immediately says 'I know what you did last night ... high 5!' I just rolled my eyes at her with a grin on my face although inside I still couldn't believe that I had this huge piece of gorgeous holding onto me like he was scared I was going to run away. Things like this just didn't happen to me!

Although Phil was equally as good looking as Dan, he was hot in a way that someone is adorable and cute, whereas Dan was hot in a way that your underwear was about to be ruined. Normally the latter would go for Emily if we were ever out drinking because of her slim figure and generally stunning features. And then I'd be left to keep their lesser good looking friend company. It was just the way it worked.

But this time, Dan was interested in _me_! The boy who looked like he could model for any magazine he wanted to, was holding onto _my_ hand and only a minute ago had his hand round _my_ waist! Normally I would have expected him to go for Em without a second glance in my direction, but instead he was looking at _me_!

I could tell Emily didn't mind, she looked so much happier stood next to Phil then I'd ever seen her when making out with a could be Hollister model in a club. We were both happy.

'Right' Dan's voice drew me out of my own musing. 'We'd better get going then if you want to see this place when it looks its best' His eyes lingered on me before he turned around and once again led me through the crowd of people toward the gates of the tube.

* * *

**Voila! I'll try and make the next chapter not so long off! 3**


	8. Update

Hey Guys,

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, it's just something I really need your help with. Last night I saw a gif on Tumblr that reminded me of something that I've been meaning to tell people for a while but I just haven't. Until last night. I finally poured my heart and soul into one post and the things I say in it, I think people can relate to. If you could share the post around so that more people who feel like I used to could see it then I would love you guys so much. All of this will make a lot more sense when you see the post so if you could go look at it and re-blog it, it would be so appreciated. I just want others to see that they are not alone like I used to feel.

Here is the link to the post: post/43496132858/ohheytheredaisy-this-video-is-the-reason-why-I

If you could share it around I would be so grateful. I really hate to ask you guys for this because it feels like begging but I just feel so passionately about it that I can't help myself.

I'll get another new chapter to you soon. Love you guys as always,

Katisha xx


	9. Panic and Perception

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't posted in so long, I had a bit of a nervous breakdown (if you want to know more about that then I made a video about it on my YouTube CookieBoxOfSocks). But I'm back now and hopefully a slightly longer chapter and a new character POV will make up for it, enjoy! **

* * *

Panic and Perception

**Emily's POV**

Keira and Dan walked on ahead as I strolled along the pavement with Phil. As soon as I saw him back in the flat, I was shocked by how good looking he was! Phil wasn't my usual type though. In all honestly I mostly went for guys who looked like Dan, tall, muscly, model type. And all of them had ended up breaking my heart. I had a problem of falling for people too fast. I would judge someone based on their looks before I got to know them and each time I would go for some heartthrob in a club who looked like someone out of a romance novel who could come and sweep me off my feet and would make me feel like a princess from a fairy tale. But they always turned out to be the bad guy. Sometimes really bad.

But Phil wasn't like that. You could tell just by the look on his face that he was harmless and I'd obviously hit the jackpot with this guy because not only was he adorable, he was pretty easy on the eyes as well. Phil had black floppy hair that was almost exactly like Dan's except slightly shorter and parted to the opposite side. The contrast of his dark hair against his milky pale skin made his blue eyes pop out. They were so bright that you felt he was looking into your heart every time he glanced your way. That and his crooked half smile was enough to make any girl weak at the knees.

We stayed silent for most of the walk to the station, our hands occasionally grazing against each other as we walked causing an electric current to pulse through my body and Goosebumps to appear on my arm. From the moment Keira had opened the door to our apartment, Phil hadn't taken his eyes off of me and even now I could see him glancing at me every now and then as a small smirk stayed plastered to his face. Although we'd barely spoken, these stolen glances made me feel special. Made me feel wanted.

Because we were so quiet we could hear moments of Dan and Keira's conversation as they walked ahead of us. I was surprised at how well they were getting along. It had been a while since Keira had trusted a guy and I don't blame her after what happened last time.

I let my mind think back to what happened last year. I was still angry at myself for not stopping what happened. What if I'd been too late?

'Hey, what's up? You look all sad all of a sudden.' Phil's voice brought me out of my reminiscing as I looked up from the pavement to see his blue eyes staring down into my own before quickly turning my face back to the cold grey floor. He looked concerned as he reached down with his sleeve to wipe at my cheek, it was only then that I noticed the small tear that had escaped from the corner of my eye.

'Uh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about' I was annoyed at myself for crying. In that one tear I had shown Phil that I was weak and I promised myself that that would never happen again.

'Hey, look at me.' I kept my gaze fixed on the floor reluctant to show him what I was really feeling.

'Hey, c'mon' He tilted my chin up so that I was once again staring into his eyes. 'Everybody cries, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I know we've only just met and all but I'm here if you want to talk about anything. Although you don't have to if you don't want to.' He gave me a small smile, which made the corner of his mouth twitch upwards and his eyes crinkle slightly at the sides. He really was nice.

'Thanks, it's okay though, honestly. I was just thinking about something that happened a while ago. I appreciate that you'd be there for me though' I gave him a weak smile in return as his thumb grazed over my cheek causing me to blush a deep crimson and revert my eyes back down to the floor.

'You're welcome. I'm always here if you need anything. Even if it is just a game of Mario kart.' I giggled at his childish reference. 'And stop looking at the floor, your eyes are way to pretty for that.'

I looked up at Phil, blushing even more at the compliment he had just given me. I'd been in London no more that 3 hours and already I'd met two really nice guys. Maybe Keira was right about moving here. God knows she's been dreaming about it for as long as I could remember.

Phil leaned down to press his lips against my forehead and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze in one of his own. He was gentle but firm at the same time. Gentle enough that I could feel the softness of his lips yet firm enough that I was sure he had meant to kiss me. Well, on the forehead at least.

'Mostly when Phil's talking to me and I want to block him out' Phil chuckled, his lips still pressed against my skin before turning around to yell back at Dan.

'Hey! I heard that!' Phil returned to our earlier position of walking next to me, his hand grazing against mine occasionally as he began a new topic of conversation. 'So what do you think about those two then?' He said nodding towards Keira and Dan. Keira was looking back at me now, smiling contently. I'd have to ask her later how she was feeling about this whole thing. ' They seem to have hit it off right away.'

'Yeah I know.' I paused, thinking aloud to myself 'It's weird, Keira doesn't usually trust guys so quickly, if at all. But right now she looks like she's prepared to run off with someone she only met on a train earlier today!'

'Is that so? Well she sure looks comfortable with Dan. And it's odd for him too. He may seem like a ladies man when you first meet him but I haven't seen him this concentrated on someone other than Princess Peach in a while.'

This surprised me. Phil was right, Dan did seem like a ladies man. As much as I liked him from the start I was still cautious. Keira wasn't used to being in a big city and I didn't want some boy hurting her on her first day here. But after finding out that Dan was as much of an outcast in the dating world as she was, I was a little relieved.

'I guess they have something in common then.'

Me and Phil continued walking towards to tube station keeping up a stream of random conversation including questions about our favourite films and colours until I realised Dan and Keira were no longer standing in front of us.

'Uh, Phil?'

'Yeah' He replied, looking down at his phone to check the time.

' Where are Keira and Dan?' I was getting kind of worried. London was a big place and we hardly knew who Dan and Phil were. What if... Oh God no...

'Em, calm down' Phil's hands were on my shoulders immediately trying to calm me down. My breathing had become erratic and I could feel myself going light headed.

'Emily, look at me, you're going to be okay. They've probably just gone to look at the train times, Dan won't let her get lost, we're all going to be fine just look at me and try to breathe.'

I looked into Phil's eyes for what felt like the thousandths time that day. Every time our eyes connected I couldn't help but feel calmer. More safe. I gave Phil a small smile as I felt myself return back to normal.

'Thanks, I know they'll be fine. Sometimes I just work myself up about things. Do you think we could go and find them, I don't want to be stuck in a crowd for too long'

'It's fine, it happens to the best of us. Just trust me okay?' I shook my head in a slight nod. 'Good, now lets go find them, they couldn't have gone far.'

Phil led me over to the entrance of the tube station. From here Phil could see everyone entering and exiting although since I was about a foot shorted than him, I had to rely on his eyes whilst trying not to get carried away in the sea of people.

'I see them!' Phil cried as he pointed to Dan's head towering above the crowd on its way towards us. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. I still didn't know why I got so paranoid, I'd just always been this way.

Finally Dan and Keira reached us just outside the tube station.

'Hey, where did you two go off to? You were here one minute and the next you were gone!' Phil said raising the back of his hand to his forehead as if he was a damsel in distress. I couldn't help but laugh, whenever I was around Phil just wanted to smile.

'Well little miss over here wanted to go and see the destination board but I told her we wouldn't need it. We're going to _the_ place.' I looked at Dan in confusion wondering what he meant by _the_ place. Obviously Phil understood as a large smiled appeared on his face and he turned to look at me in pure excitement.

My eyes glanced over to Keira. I couldn't help but feel protective towards my friend, she'd always been there for me and I felt it my duty to always be there for her too, no matter what. My eyes travelled downwards as I saw he dainty hand being caressed by Dan's much larger hand. I knew it wouldn't be long before those two admitted to each other what was so blindingly obvious to me and Phil. They were meant to be! Keira caught my eye as I looked back up to the smiling expression on her face. Oh yeah, we were going to have a looonnnngg chat later.

'Right. We'd better get going then if you want to see this place when it looks its best' Dan guided us towards the tube before we all crammed into a packed carriage. Phil still had the look of a kid on Christmas morning plastered on his childlike face. I really had no idea where we were going.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! Any constructive criticism or events you want to see happen in the story are appreciated :D ~ Katisha**


	10. An Unexpected Setting

**Hey guys! SO SO SO SOOO sorry it's taken so long to update this, school has been ridiculous lately. But I'm now off for 2 weeks, woo! So hopefully I'll get some more chapters your way soon.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - An unexpected setting

**Keira's POV**

We managed to find 4 seats together on the crowded tube as Phil sat next to Emily, and Dan next to me. I was filled with anticipation and wonder as to where the boys were taking us. I was always one for planning what to do. I wasn't spontaneous at all and all this uncertainty was making me nervous. Emily on the other hand was the kind of girl who would always make the best out of a situation. Or the worst. Depends on how many vodka shots she's had down her neck.

More people piled into the stuffy carriage as we passed stop after stop. If this took any longer my curiosity was going to burst out of my chest in the shape of a leprechaun and dance on the heads of all the commuters on their way home from work.

Finally Dan stood up with Phil close behind him and reached out for my hand.

'C'mon, I can see you wriggling in your seat, Little Miss Impatient. This is our stop.' He said with a glint in his eye as I accepted his hand and stood up, tripping slightly as the train jolted, only to fall into Dan's strong arms.

'Watch yourself there love.' Dan sniggered, placing me firmly back on my feet before snaking an arm around my waist to guide me off of the train.

'I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own you do realise?' I snapped back at Dan before immediately regretting it. I didn't want him to take his hands off of me, his warmth gave me comfort. I just wasn't used to it.

By this point we were off of the train and were standing against the wall of the platform, waiting for Emily and Phil to join us. Dan leaned in close to me, his hands on either side of my waist as he gently pulled me closer to him, his forehead resting on mine as he bit his lip gently looking down through long eyelashes at my bewildered eyes.

'Do you want me to let you go?'

God was he beautiful. His dark chocolate hair fell over his eyes making him look mysterious and dangerous whilst the small dimples that appeared in his soft, light caramel skin whenever he gave one of those heart stopping crooked smiles made him look innocent and childlike. How could someone who looked so deadly also look so safe? I snapped my eyes at the floor, suddenly feeling self conscious.

'N...No' I stuttered. I could feel his hot breath on my lips as his fingertips swirled patterns on my skin through the thin t-shirt I was wearing.

'Well that's alright then. Because I don't want to let go.' I looked up at Dan in disbelief as he leaned his head up to softly press his lips to my forehead.

'Dan! Keira! There you are, we thought we'd lost you again.' Phil explained hurriedly as he made his way over to us, guiding Emily in front of him.

'Oh yeah, sorry about that.' I apologised, pulling away from Dan. 'I just started feeling a little claustrophobic, needed to get out of the big crowds' _And into Dan's arms_. I added as a side note in my head.

'Oh that's completely understandable. London can get a bit overwhelming at times, especially when you've come from a small village like you have.'

My eyebrows raised as I gave Phil a questioning look. How did he know I'd come from a small village?

'Oh yeah, Emily told me about where you two grew up. I hope you don't mind' How could I mind when Phil looked so adorable when he was scared he'd done something wrong.

'No honestly, it's fine. You just caught me off guard is all' The relief was visible on Phil's face as his body language relaxed once again.

'At least Dan and myself were lucky. We came here from Manchester so we were used to a little hustle and bustle. Nothing quite compares to London though.'

With every word the tall black haired male said, I was starting to wonder whether moving to London was a good idea. I knew Emily didn't like crowded places that much. She often had panic attacks if we were out together and she couldn't see where I was, and I had to be honest, I didn't like it when I couldn't see her either. Maybe this wasn't so much of a great plan after all.

'Phil. Shut up.' I heard Dan say sharply from beside me as his hand started rubbing comforting small circles at the bottom of my back.

I hadn't realised that I was now slumped against the wall, staring at my fingers as I picked off the nail varnish I had only reapplied that morning.

Dan could sense that something was wrong.

'What? Oh, damn it, sorry Keira, I didn't mean to worry you. Trust me, not all of London is as busy as that. The place we're taking you to certainly isn't. It's so lovely, it's got- Ow! Dan why did you hit me!'

I saw Dan shoot a glare of warning in Phil's direction before rolling his eyes and explaining to him.

'We don't want to spoil the surprise for them! If they don't know what it is, it'll be ten times more awesome when they do see it!'

Phil caught on quickly.

'Oh right, yeah, sorry again. Sometimes I feel like I need to carry around a roll of duct tape just so I don't blurt stuff out. You're going to love the place though. I promise.'

As much as I loved the company of the boys, I was getting really impatient now, and I could see Emily who was standing to the side of Phil getting sketchy as well.

'Well then how about you take us there instead of constantly talking about it. We've been waiting for hours!' Yep. If we didn't get there soon, then that leprechaun was coming out to dance on peoples heads.

Dan and Phil glanced at each other again before offering their hands to their respective companions. Sometimes I could have sworn they were twins with the silent communications I saw them doing. It was like looking at me and Em in a gender confused mirror!

'Right this way m'lady.' Dan bowed before me as I accepted his hand once again. His head snapped up the moment my skin made contact and a cheeky grin was plastered on his face.

Before I knew what was happening, Dan was running through the tube station with me in tow and Phil and Emily following closely behind. All of us giggling like children on a school trip.

Once out of the tube station, we continued running through the streets of London for about 10 minutes before me and Emily gave up and collapsed on a near by bench, resulting in the boys giving us piggy back rides for the next 10 minutes until we reached a tall set of flats that looked like it had been abandoned for years.

The windows were all boarded up and a chain and padlock was twisted around the front gate. All that could be seen beyond the rusted iron bars was a single flickering light bulb, hanging from the ceiling inside the entrance stairwell which was swinging in the slight breeze.

What were we doing here? We obviously couldn't get in, unless Dan or Phil had a pair of bolt cutters in their back pocket, I severely doubted we'd be able to cut through the chain on the door.

'Guys, what are we doing here? I feel like someone's going to come out from around the corner and try and mug me.' Emily made a feeble attempt at a joke, yet the true fear could be heard through her weak laughter. Phil placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. London was still scary to us, especially in a place like this, even if we did have two 6'5" + men with us.

'Don't worry, Em.' Dan announced, fishing in his pocket and bringing out his set of keys before finding the smallest key and twisting it into the lock.

It opened and fell to the ground within a matter of seconds. 'We're the only people who come in here.'

What was Dan doing with a key to a place like this? Well there's only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and reached out for Dan's hand as I took the first step into the strange and desolate building.

Dan squeezed my hands and motioned for me to walk in front of him on the thin narrow staircase which ran along the left side of the building.

The walls were painted in a pale yellow colour that would often be associated with youth hostels and police stations and the plaster was starting to peel so that in places, the original brick work of the building could be seen. I kept my eyes down on the steep steps I was walking on, looking at the state of this place I half expected one of the steps to crumble under my feet. But after 36 flights later, and no crumbled steps (although Phil did trip up at one point which was admittedly quite funny, even if we all jumped at his little yelp) Dan shimmied past me to open the door at the top of the stairs.

What I saw next took my breath away.

* * *

**Yeah. Cliff hanger. I'm well aware you all want to shoot me. But what do you guys think's going to happen next? Leave me a review telling me what you think! Loves ya, Tisha x**


	11. All is explained (update)

Hey guys, so I have some explaining to do.

I know I haven't updated in ages and I am so so sorry about that. As some of you may know, I'm in my last year of school and just the last couple of weeks, it has hit me like a brick wall! My exams start in just over 5 weeks so for now I am going to go on semi- hiatus until my exams are over.

I'm so sorry for dropping this on you now but when it gets to the end of June/beginning of July, you will be getting much better and longer chapters from me.

Once again, I'm so sorry, but it's so good to hear that you guys like this story and it WILL be finished eventually, I just need to concentrate more on school at the moment.

See you guys in a couple of months!

Katisha xxx


	12. Apologies

Hey guys,

So I have some bad news and I've thought about this a lot before making this decision. I've decided to stop writing any fanfiction which relates to real life people. I know some of you will be annoyed that I'm not finishing this story but I just can't bring myself to write any RPF at the moment. Some of you will know that I make YouTube videos myself and I started to think that if people were writing as much fanfiction about me as is being wrote about people such as Dan and Phil, I would start to feel a little creeped out. The truth is that when you make a YouTube video, most of the time you are acting. You are only showing the camera what you want them to see and because of this reason, the people on the internet don't know what you are truly like. I know that in past VYou's and videos Dan's said that he doesn't mind fanfiction being written about him but personally I'm starting to feel paranoid about portraying him in the wrong sort of way. I don't know him or Phil personally so how could I write about them truthfully? Now don't get me wrong, I still love reading fanfiction about the boys but I just can't bring myself to write it. For those of you who want to know what was going on in the story, honestly, I don't have a clue. This whole story was made up on the spot when I tried to do some writing at 3AM (hence the POV shifts and inconsistent story lines or backstories). Again, I'm really sorry about aborting this story but trust me, there's enough fanfiction out there to keep you going! If any of you want to keep in touch then I'll be happy to talk to you. I'm still doing Beta reading so I'm not giving up writing 100%, that will never happen don't worry. Thank you guys for being so brilliant about this story, you've left some really lovey reviews and I feel so bad for leaving you but I feel it's the right thing to do. Maybe I'll see you guys again some day?

Thank you and sorry once again,

Katisha xx


End file.
